


So what? They're siblings?

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Characters Watching Star Wars, VeggieTales References, poor Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Daniel, Dean and Kane are watching Return of The Jedi.





	So what? They're siblings?

Dean and Daniel Bryan are watching Return of The Jedi in Kane's hotel room while Kane is somewhere in the hotel, maybe in a café. 

The vegan bearded wrestler and Lunatic Frenzy were at the part where Han Solo and Leia were on Endor (Or the moons) while Daniel is eating a salad.

"If you like to talk tomatoes, If a s-" Daniel was singing when Daniel scream out, "NO!"


End file.
